Free-standing, take-one literature holders and displays are frequently used on counters, tabletops and the like, in offices, banks, restaurants, or retail stores, for example. Such holders and displays are usually injection molded rigid boxes which are fairly expensive, but even more expensive to ship and store in inventory.
In prior application for U.S. Pat. No. 177,485, entitled "Display Box and Foldable Blank", filed Apr. 1, 1988, there is described a literature box formed of relatively rigid plastic planar panels from a fold-up blank. While addressing the problem of a literature box which may be shipped flat for assembly by the user, the molds on dies for producing the blank in the molding process are nonetheless quite expensive.
Attempts have been made to provide a low-cost, fold-up literature display box formed from thin plastic sheet as seen in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,731. In such prior patent the blank is vacuum formed to include three-dimensional wall panel portions and circular finger projections for assembly. This distorts the plastic material and provides a bulky package for shipment. Moreover, the appearance of the box when formed may detract from the literature being displayed. Other types of fold-up display boxes are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,909,472, 4,579,232, and 2,125,725.